Chemical Reactions
by K-Dog the Fire Beast
Summary: Nabiki and Ranma have been transpoted to another dimension by Kuno. Now their back, having faced changes and they've also brought friends.


**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Ranma or Fullmetal Alchemist. I just wanted to see what would happen if the two were put together. Would there be a chemical reaction or wouldn't there.

"" Speaking

>>Thoughts

# Sound Effects

( ) Patent pending K-Pun or K-Comment (Man the government works slow. I've been waiting for the patent for a very long time.)

**_Author's Notes One:_** I started writing this after I got interested in the Fullmetal Alchemist series. Please bear with me, as my knowledge of the show, is only on the games, and Episodes 1-8 and the graphic novels 1 and 2. Thank you for your time. Now, before we begin, a little something I was working on for this story. It's own opening credits. (I know they're in script form, but it was the only way I could think of to describe it. P.S. I used the opening credits of Fullmetal Alchemist.) Enjoy.

Scene: A campfire is shown with Edward Elric cooking what appears to be something in a pot. Alphonse sits off to the side watching. A figure in a cloak with the hood pulled over his head sits to the side while a girl with a pageboy style haircut leans against him reading a book. Alphonse Elric's voice is heard in the background.

_Humankind cannot gain anything without,_

_first giving something in return._

_To obtain, something of_

_equal value must be lost._

_That is alchemy's first_

_Law of Equivalent Exchange._

_In those days, we really believed that_

_to be the world's one, and only truth._

_**Fullmetal Alchemist Theme Song  
**Take the memories of distant lands_

_Tear them up with you're your own hands._

Scene: Edward and Alphonse Elric are shown performing the forbidden alchemy to try and bring they're mother back to life. The accident occurs and the readers see a flash of light. The two of them now stand in view as they look now.

_And squeeze the life _

_Out of your sorrows for me._

Scene: Nabiki Tendo is shown being pulled into a large black tornado with Ranma Saotome jumping in afterwards. Lightning strikes the tornado. Nabiki now stands before us three years older wearing black boots and spandex pants, a black tube top, a long black duster with the Elric brothers symbol drawn on the back. She is wearing a gun belt but with two small tanks in the holsters instead of guns. Her brown hair is cut in pageboy style in the front and has a long ponytail that reaches her shoulder blades at the back.

_Come on, and pierce my heart_

_As it yearns for your love!_

Scene: Ranma is shown on his knees on ground that appears to be rocky indicating a mountainside. The background is filled with a blood red light. He is holding his left arm as the ground explodes all around him in a flash of blood red light. Background light now appears white as he stands before us also three years older. He is dressed in brown hiking boots, black slacks, and a white muscle shirt. He is also wearing a long black cloak with the hood pulled over his head. The Elric Brother's symbol is on the back. He pulls back the hood to reveal his face, which has a small goatee growing on his chin and stubble growing on his cheeks. He also has a large scar across his right eye, which is a pale white, indicating that he might not be able to see out of it. He removes the cloak revealing his left arm is now auto-mail just like Edward's. He punches his metal left fist into his right hand and looks menacingly at the readers.

_Looking at the sky,_

_Thinking tomorrow must be coming,_

_It's too much for my_

_Captivated heart to take._

Scene: Shows the four of them on a train traveling somewhere. Edward is eating a sandwich while Alphonse is looking outside admiring the scenery. Across from them Ranma is sleeping and Nabiki is lying against him, also asleep. Ranma's left arm is across Nabiki's body holding her close and protectively.

_As a bird flutters along beside me,_

_I wonder where he managed_

_To find his light._

Scene: The four of them are shown walking down a small country road. Edwards says something and the others start laughing. The weather is beautiful as the walk.

_Say, would you carry me_

_Along on your back as well?_

_And leave me at the _

_Highest place there is_

_Far away from kindness?_

Scene: The four of them are surrounded by what appears to be bandits. Edward and Ranma attack several, as Ed's right hand becomes a blade while Ranma's becomes a mace complete with chain. Al touches the ground as stone spikes shoot up from it launching more bandits into the sky. Nabiki aims her right hand at the bandits as smoke of some sort shoots out of her wrist like the webs of Spiderman (Which I also don't own!). Suddenly she uses alchemy like Edward and in a flash of light, the rest of the bandits are frozen in ice.

_Take the memories of distant days,_

_Tear them up with your own hands,_

_And squeeze the life_

_Out of your sorrows for me_

Scene: Nabiki and Ranma are holding each other in a loving embrace. They look into each other's eyes as they slowly kiss each other. Flower petals fall all around them making the scene look very romantic.

_Come on, and pierce my heart _

_As it yearns for your love!_

Scene: The four of them are shown in a circle as they perform alchemy together on the ground. Screen flashes in rainbow colors as it fades to black and the story title appears before us.

_**Ranma ½ /Fullmetal Alchemist**_

_**Chemical Reactions**_

_**Chapter One: The Return **_

It was cloudy day in Nerima. Many thought that rain would most definitely break out at any second. Even the students at Furinken High School thought so. As these thought ran through their young minds they peacefully went about their business as school let out. Some went home to get started on their homework while others wanted to see their favorite shows, while others did whatever it was that students did when school let out.

But as they all did these things, they also discussed the events of one week ago.

_**Flashback: One Week ago **_

It was a bright and sunny day in Nerima as the students of Furinken High School arrived for another day of learning. All of them arrived one after another, talking about any little thing. Things like if one student was doing anything later, or how they did on yesterday's homework subjects.

However, as they arrived they all saw something that had become a usual morning tradition. That sight was of Tatewaki Kuno standing in the middle of the school courtyard, dressed as he usually was, in samurai robes with his bokken by his side. Also, as usual, those who were brave enough to actually pass by close to him, could hear him muttering about today being the day he would vanquish the evil sorcerer or demon (They couldn't tell which.) and free his loves from the wicked spells that cloud their minds making them speak hate, while their hearts scream love.

While several students entered the school to begin their days, several more stayed outside to see what would happen out of curiosity. Nabiki Tendo of course was going around to see if anyone wanted to place any bet. Everyone patiently waited, until the object of Kuno's hatred finally appeared.

Ranma Saotome walked on to the school grounds along with Akane Tendo. Upon spotting his hated enemy, Kuno assumed an attack stance with his bokken.

"Hold varlet!" Kuno proclaimed. "Today is the day that I free Akane Tendo and the beautiful pig-tailed girl from the spells that you use to enslave their hearts to prevent them from proclaiming their love for I, the Blue Thunder of Furinken High School, the one and only (Thank god for that. I don't think we could survive two of him.) Tatewaki Kuno, age seventeen!"

"Wow. I'm amazed you got all that out in one breathe." Ranma replied cocky. He quickly assumed an attack stance. "So, should I assume that your challenging me like usual?"

"This is no challenge demon!" Kuno announced. He then reached into a pocket on his robes and removed a small talisman. "I have simply decided to banish you to hell where a creature like you deserves to be!"

"Huh?" Ranma uttered confused.

"Prepare to be defeated!" Kuno proclaimed. He then dropped his bokken and pulled piece of paper out of his other pocket. "Shinar, Gotomate, Chacara, Mochaetti, Beyatoreya!"

What happened next was the event that would have the student talking about it for quite some time.

Everyone watched as a large black tornado appeared before Kuno. This tornado soon started to then pull things into it. Students quickly began to brace themselves by grabbing on to whatever they could find in order to avoid being sucked into the whirlwind. Ranma used a trick he'd learned long ago using his own chi to hold his body to the ground. Then, they all heard a familiar voice scream out.

Everyone looked in shock as they could see the Ice Queen herself had been pulled into the whirlwind. As she was pulled higher and higher she was screaming for someone to save her.

"NABIKI!" Ranma yelled as he released his hold on the ground and leapt into the tornado to save her.

No sooner did Ranma enter the whirling tunnel when suddenly several lightning bolts struck it causing it to flash several times. Then, as mysteriously as it appeared and didn't move from the spot it appeared in, it vanished. When it finally disappeared completely, everyone quickly noticed one thing. Nabiki and Ranma were nowhere to be seen!

"At last the demon is vanquished!" Kuno proclaimed to the heavens proudly. He then looked at Akane. "Come to me my love, and shower me, your champion with affection for freeing you at last."

"KUNO!" Akane yelled. "What the hell did you just do?"

_**End of Flashback**_

It didn't take long for the students to find out the story of what they had just witnessed. Apparently Kuno had found a talisman known as the Mokara Takanore. With this talisman, Kuno had thought would banish Ranma to hell. Instead it was used to open portals to different dimensions. The portals would open for a few minutes, and then they would close. One could use this to travel to different worlds seeking adventure, but you could only return with the talisman, which meant you had to be holding on to it. Without it, you had zero chance of returning.

Cologne had explained however that the talisman usually held the location of where the last portal opened to for several days, so they did have a slight chance to bring Nabiki and Ranma home.

Upon hearing that part however, Kuno, before anyone could stop him, quickly smashed the talisman. This released the magic and destroyed any chance they had of bringing them back. He was laughing pretty well at vanquishing the demon until he became on the receiving end of a mallet, bonbouri, and metal spatula.

Cologne still had hope that there might be a chance to bring the two of them home. With this hope, she did something unthinkable to an Amazon elder. She opened her spell library under the Nekohanten to the NWC. (Nerima Wrecking Crew.)

Everyone quickly joined in the research, except the Kuno's, doing they're part to help. Although some had their own agendas! Nodoka and Kasumi looked for a way to bring the lost ones home. Genma looked for a cure for his curse. Shampoo and Ukyo looked for obvious reasons. Several students assumed Akane was looking for the same reasons, but she actually wanted to save her sister from the pervert. Ryoga searched so he could spend time with Akane, as Mousse did with Shampoo. It was quite unfortunate, or in Genma's case, a blessing, that no one had found anything so far.

So the students waited, knowing eventually that Ranma would return while everyone worked at bringing them back. So they went about their lives as though nothing were different.

After everyone had left the strangest thing happened. The tornado returned, right on the spot where it had before. Only instead of sucking towards it, it blew everything away. Then the same lightning bolts struck it and it disappeared. When it vanished, there stood four figures in where the center had been.

The first was a shor- (Looks at writer with a look that promises pain.)- Um, make that a delightfully heighted individual wearing brown boots with black buckles and a black shirt and pants. He also wore white gloves and a long red cloak with the hood pulled down. He looked to be around sixteen years old with long blond hair, tied into a ponytail.

The second figure wore a large suit of armor. His age was hard to tell, but he appeared to be very strong to carry all that armor around.

The third figure was also male and wore brown hiking boot with black slacks and a white muscle shirt. He also wore a long black cloak with the hood pulled over his face. It was hard to tell, but one would guess his age to be around nineteen. He also looked very well built.

The last figure was the only one who was female. She wore brown boots with black spandex pants and a black tube top. Over this she wore a pair of black gloves and a long black duster. She looked to be around twenty years old and had her hair brown hair cut in a pageboy style in the front, but had a long ponytail reaching to about her shoulders blades. She was also very beautiful and radiated an aura that screamed sexy.

"W…we did it!" The girl exclaimed as she caught her breath. "We're home!"

"Looks like it." The hooded man replied. "I can't believe that actually worked."

"Of course it worked." The blonde proclaimed proudly. "You did have a protégé like me helping you out."

"That's my brother." The one in the armor stated. "Modest to the end."

"That's for sure." The girl said. They all then started laughing at the expense of the blonde one.

"Stop making fun of me!" The blonde yelled at them.

"Relax Ed." The hooded one told him. "It's just harmless fun."

"Whatever!" The one apparently named Ed huffed. "You'd act the same way if someone made fun of you and you know it Ranma."

"True." The hooded man who was apparently Ranma responded. He then looked at the girl. "So, what'd we do now Nabs?"

"Well, I'd like to go by home." The girl who was apparently Nabiki replied. "We've been gone for three years. They must be worried sick."

"Yeah." The armored person agreed. "Both your families must be worried sick."

"Well, that's settled then." Ranma responded. "Like Alphonse said, lets get going."

The four of them quietly walked away from the school, chatting about any little thing they could think about. Minutes after they were out of sight, the small form of the Amazon Elder, Cologne appeared. She looked around very suspiciously.

>I know that I felt that portal open.> Cologne thought as she looked around. She quickly found evidence of moved ground around the tornados location and the presence of magic that lingered in the air.

>I knew it!> Cologne thought as she soon felt Ranma's aura. >So son-in-law, you've returned on your own. You never cease to impress me.>

Cologne quickly headed back to the Nekohanten to inform the others of this new development.

As the four comrades walked down the street talking a newspaper blew down the street. Nabiki quickly caught it to read up on current events and froze as she read something.

"Something wrong Nabiki?" Ranma asked curious. "Is Kuno Prime Minister or something?"

"Ranma, this paper is dated a week after we left." Nabiki responded in shock.

"SAY WHAT?" The other three exclaimed.

"How…how is that possible?" Nabiki spoke trying to figure it out.

"Well, maybe there's some sort of time difference between the dimensions." Alphonse replied after thinking it over.

"Al's right. That has to be it!" Ranma agreed. "Either that, or it's a really old paper."

"Well, I'm not sure I want to take that chance." Nabiki said as she spotted someone walking towards them. "Let's ask him the date."

The four of them quickly ran up too the individual and Nabiki and Ranma couldn't help but stare. It was none other then Ryoga Hibiki, the same age as when the two of them were transported away. Since Nabiki and Ranma weren't talking, Alphonse decided to ask.

"Excuse me sir." Al asked politely. "Could we please ask you the date and year?"

"Huh? Oh it's the (Insert current date or date that you think works.)." Ryoga answered as he tried to remember why two of these four people looked so familiar. Must have seen them on one of my travels.

"Great! Thanks a lot P-Chan." Ranma replied with a grimace. He really did need to learn to control his mouth.

"P-Chan!" Ryoga exclaimed. He knew only one person who would blatantly call him by his cursed forms name.

"RANMA!" Ryoga yelled.

"Hehehe. Hey Ryoga." Ranma muttered. "How're things?"

"Because of you I've seen hell!" Ryoga yelled. (Does he ever not see hell because of Ranma? Couldn't he see heaven once? Wait. Scratch that idea. That makes no sense.)

"Wait!" Ed interrupted. "This is that Ryoga you told us about? The one who uses his pig form to sleep with Nabiki's sister?"

"Ranma! How dare you not keep my secret!" Ryoga accused.

"Actually, I told them." Nabiki told him. "So, how is my sister?"

"Fine." Ryoga said as he realized this was Nabiki. "Nabiki? What happened to you two?"

"Long story." Ranma answered. "Can we tell you later? I'd kind of like to see how our families are doing and maybe get something to eat."

"Prepare to die!" Ryoga replied as he remembered he was angry with Ranma.

Ryoga threw a punch at Ranma's head and the pig-tailed martial artist blocked with his left arm. The moment his hand hit the arm, Ryoga felt the pain of his hand breaking. It felt as if he'd just hit solid metal.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The eternal lost boy screamed in pain as he grabbed his broken hand.

"Oops." Ranma muttered embarrassed. "Sorry about that Ryoga. Forgot about that arm."

"We'd better get him to a doctor." Alphonse stated.

"I'm on it!" Ranma said as he gathered Ryoga into his arms and leapt up on to the rooftops.

"I'll never get used to that." Ed spoke shaking his head in disbelief.

"It takes some getting used to doesn't it." Nabiki assured him.

She touched the sidewalk under their feet and in a flash of light, three chairs formed from the ground.

"Might as well get comfy." Nabiki told them as they all sat down to wait for Ranma to come back.

"Yo doc!" Ranma called out as he entered Doctor Tofu's office. "Got an incoming!"

"Ranma?" Dr. Tofu stated confused. "I thought you were trapped in another dimension?"

"Me and Nabs just got back." Ranma assured him. "But Ryoga here needs some medical attention."

"What happened?" Dr. Tofu asked curious.

"He broke my hand!" Ryoga accused.

"Did you?" Tofu asked.

"Kinda. I blocked one of his punches with my left arm." Ranma explained. "Only I forgot about this."

Ranma rolled the sleeve down a little revealing the smooth glint of solid metal.

"Armor?" Tofu said confused. "Since when do you wear armor Ranma?"

"It's not armor doc." Ranma began to explain. "Believe it or not, this is my arm."

"It is?" Tofu replied amazed. "But, how?"

"Well, to put it bluntly, I lost it in a fight. The guy had this weird technique that destroyed anything he touched." Ranma told them.

"What?" Ryoga said forgetting his pain for a moment. "Then how's that metal possible?"

"The world Nabiki and I were sent to has a means of replacing lost limbs called Auto-mail." Ranma told them. "Basically, it involves using wires attached to your nerves and metal robotics to replace the limb. Normally Ryoga's strength would be enough to break that, but Nabiki did some experiments there to create a type of metal that was unbreakable by anything. My entire arm is made of the stuff."

"Truly amazing!" Dr. Tofu said as he examined Ryoga. "Our world could really benefit from such technology."

"I guess." Ranma replied. "Anyway, I gotta get going. I left Nabiki and our friends waiting for me."

"Alright Ranma." Dr. Tofu said as the pig-tailed martial artist left the office. "And welcome home!"

"Thank doc!" Ranma called back to him.

A few minutes later Ranma had found Nabiki and they're friends and they continued on their way to the Tendo household. When they stood outside it, Nabiki felt herself get nervous.

"What if they don't remember me?" Nabiki asked scared.

"They will." Ranma assured her as he put his arms around her from behind. "You're their sister and Soun's daughter. They'll know who you are."

"Maybe we should just forget the whole thing!" Nabiki insisted. "Yeah, that's a great idea!"

"Better use the usual method." Ranma told Edward.

"I'm on it." Ed told him.

Ranma quickly grabbed Nabiki before she could walk off and kissed her. As Nabiki was startled at first, she soon melted into the kiss. As the two of them were like this, Edward quickly rang the front bell. The door opened revealing Kasumi Tendo, who was wondering who these strangers were, and why the couple making out on the sidewalk looked so familiar.

"Hello, may I help you?" Kasumi asked politely.

"Huh? Wha?" Nabiki asked as the kiss ended and her brain was turned to goo temporarily.

"Hi Kasumi." Ranma said to her. "Did you miss us?"

"Ranma! Nabiki!" Kasumi exclaimed excited. "Your home!"

With that said, Kasumi grabbed them both and hugged them as though they would disappear. Ranma returned the embrace, as did Nabiki when her brain returned to normal. Ranma quietly mouthed the words told ya to Nabiki who mouthed back, yeah, yeah.

"How are you? Why are you older? What happened?" Kasumi quickly started asking as the hug ended.

"Sis, we'll tell you everything inside." Nabiki told her. "Ranma, our friends, and myself would like to get in before it rains."

"Oh my! Of course! Come in, come in!" Kasumi insisted.

They all entered the house one by one and Kasumi lead them to the living room. There they found Genma and Soun, (Guess! Come on! Guess! The answer is…) playing shoji while Nodoka and Akane were watching TV. The four of them looked at the four who entered the living room behind Kasumi suspiciously until Nabiki spoke up as her brain started functioning again.

"So, who missed me?" Nabiki asked cockily.

"Nabiki?" They all exclaimed.

""Yep. I'm…" Nabiki started to say as Soun suddenly appeared at her side and grabbed her in one hell of a hug.

"Wahhhh! My daughter is home!" Soun cried out hugging her tightly.

"Can't breathe…turning dark…" Nabiki muttered as her face turned blue.

"Um, you might wanna let up Mr. Tendo." Ranma suggested as he soon found himself on the receiving end of a parental glomp from his mother.

"OH MY MANLY SON IS HOME!" Nodoka cried out as she hugged him.

"Are they always like this?" Alphonse Elric asked Kasumi.

"It takes some getting used to." Kasumi assured him.

"Welcome home boy!" Genma proclaimed proudly. "Now that your back, you can celebrate by marrying Akane!"

"An excellent idea old friend!" Soun quickly agreed. "I'll call the priest."

"Uh, don't take this the wrong way, but…" Ranma began to say as his hug ended. "…There is no way in hell I'm gonna marry Akane."

Naturally this had the usual reactions.

"Wahhh! My baby is broken hearted!" Soun cried out as he launched the demon head attack. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Boy! You will marry Akane! It's a matter of family honor!" Genma announced.

"RANMA NO BAKA!" Akane cried out as she prepared a mallet attack.

"But why won't you Ranma?" Nodoka and Kasumi asked curious.

"Because I beat her to it." Nabiki proclaimed as she kissed her husband right smack on the lips.

#WHAM!#

The Elric brothers and the married couple looked around and saw the entire room had face-faulted.

"Well…" Ranma replied. "They took that pretty well."

_**To be continued…**_

**_Author's Notes:_** Well, that's Chapter One. In the next chapter we will really begin the story. In it, Ranma and Nabiki tell the others of the last three years they spent, in the Elric universe. This includes how they got married, why Ranma has an auto-mail arm and several other unanswered questions. It's Chapter Two: Tales of Alchemy. Until then, See-ya, Ciao, Hasta la vista, Sayonara, Adios and Bye-bye!

**_P.S.:_** Before I forget, here are the closing credits. It didn't feel right, giving it opening credits, but not ending credits.

_**Chemical Reactions**_

_**Closing Credits**_

_With you always in my sight_

_I can manage to draw breath._

Scene: The Elric Brothers are sitting in a junkyard around a fire. Edward looks upset as he thinks about Alphonse. Alphonse looks upset as he thinks about Edward.

_And for me, that ought to be_

_enough in itself, and yet…_

Scene: Ranma, wearing his black cloak and hood, is practicing a few katas. He looks at his left arm for a moment and a look of fury fills his face. He then proceeds to tear apart a training dummy with the picture of a man with an X shaped scar on his face on its head.

_All little old me ever does_

_is repeat the same old mistakes._

Scene: Nabiki sits on a hilltop. The sun is shining and it appears to be a beautiful day. She's looking of a picture of her family as tears of worry fill her eyes.

_How much strength do I need to come by,_

_before I can get by without hurting anything?_

_I am mot going to stray,_

_I'm going to trust this love,_

_and with it I will go on living!_

Scene: The Elric's, Ranma and Nabiki are traveling by train. They are all asleep except for Nabiki who is pouring over several different Alchemy books. She looks like she's working herself into an early grave.

_I'm going to take these wounds, _

_the ones that will not close, _

_and squeeze them tight!_

_The two of us must keep on walking, _

_since we can never return again._

Scene: Ranma is holding Nabiki tightly as rain pours down upon their heads triggering his curse. Nabiki holds him just as tight as she cries her eyes out. He rubs her back and makes motions to reassure her everything will be okay.

_Even now, deep within my heart,_

_I still feel the pain_

_of this indelible sin._

_Darling_


End file.
